Snuggle Buddy The Prequel You've Been SNUGGLEFIED
by lunaNtess
Summary: This is the prequel to the original Snuggle Buddy! if you were wondering how Luna and  Sasuke became Snuggle Buddies then read this to find out! rated T for Language and over use of the word sexy! Sasuke will be OCC.


HIIIII they're this is team Rocket! JOKING they are weird! But funny I like the cat myself (Tess).

"**I used to have a cup with Meowth on it" (Luna)**

"**AWW I JEALOUS!" (Tess)**

"**Anywhoooooo…. we hope you like our prequel to the Snuggle Buddy story!" **

"**I want that cup damn it!"**

"…**Go to E-bay"**

"**OKAY!" (Runs to diff comp)**

"… **Weird-o… as I was saying I guess I'll do the disclaimer myself cuz Tess is busy looking for her precious Meowth cup… I don't know why… but we do not own any of the Naruto peeps mentioned in this one shot or any of the songs Sasuke sings!"**

Tess and Luna sat in Sasuke's kitchen eating cookies and just talking.

"Uh Luna I've been meaning to ask you… how did you become Sasuke's snuggle buddy?"

"Well…" Luna said and took a cookie.

**FLASH BACK**

"Sasuke!" Luna yelled barging into Sasuke's house.

"… What" a grumpy Sasuke said eating a tomato at the counter.

"Is Naruto here?" she asked and walked up to him.

"No… why would he be here! This is the Sasuke domain not a stupid person hang out! Geez Luna geez"

"Were is Tess? I couldn't find here either"

"She went out to raman with Naruto…"

"THEY DID WHAT!" Luna yelled disappointedly.

"Luna calm down spaz tactic"

"Aww now I have no one to snuggle with! Or complain to about not snuggling with someone…"

"…"

"What?"

"Your weird"

"How is me wanting to snuggle with someone a weird thing Duck?"

"I dunno it just isn't something I would think you would do, your emo-like like me"

"Well… then umm… I like to snuggle! I think most emo's would love someone who liked to snuggle with them!"

"Me and Tess never snuggle… I think she scared she's gunna break me"

"You guys don't snuggle? That's just wrong!"

"well we huggle… does that count? I just guess I don't know what a "snuggle" is"

"No. Hugging doesn't count. That's just hugging someone. And snuggling is very easy."

"will you describe it to me"

"Umm… actually… I dunno how to describe what snuggling is. I'd need a dictionary. But… I guess I could show you."

"hmmm…could you?"

"… yeah I guess."

"well then make your move I don't know how to snuggle remember! geez Luna geez"

The next few minutes were quite awkward as Luna tried to show Sasuke what snuggling was. In the end, they ended up on the couch.

"I like this snuggling thing" Sasuke said.

"I think it's a little weird to be snuggling with you. You're like my brother"

"yah that's true…" Sasuke said and let go of his snuggly grasp on Luna.

"Um… well… darn. I miss Naruto now."

"not my chair not my problem"

"But Tess is with him too. So you must miss her."

"yahhh so it sorta my chair… more like a stool"

"See? So I'm not alone."

"well duh Luna we are here together… on a couch… when our chairs are on a Raman run…"

"That is very true, Duck."

"I wish you wouldn't call me duck cant I have a better nickname then that? like snuggle buddy?"

"Since when am I your snuggle buddy though?"

"you were my first snuggle hence the name snuggle buddy! geez!"

"That was once and for like… 2 minutes. And just practice."

a few minutes passed of quiet.

"wanna 'practice' snuggling some more? it is just 'practice' after all"

"For some reason when you say it like that, it makes it sound like we're doing something wrong."

"why?"

"I have no idea. It just does."

"fine is this better? hey Luna I want to snuggle with you cuz there is nothing better to do at the moment!" Sasuke said and threw his arms up.

"No that's not any better… but I guess so."

"YAY! snuggle buddy!"

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to start calling you that?"

"you'll get used to it… I mean you must like me cuz you offered to show me to snuggle… am I sexy?"

"I only did that cause I feel everyone should know how to snuggle! And sorry, no I don't"

"hn okay" Sasuke said as they snuggled for a good ten minutes in silences.

"if you think I'm sexy and you want my body come on baby let me know!" Sasuke sang breaking into song.

"… hehehehehe no. I don't want 'your body'."

"I'm going to ignore the don't"

"Why would you ignore the don't? Because I don't."

"cuz then it means you do want my body witch mean you think I'm sexy and baby you got to let me know!" he sang the last part.

"But I don't think you're sexy!"

"it's a song Luna! just go with it"

"How am I supposed to just go with it?"

"… Luna you make it incredibly hard to snuggle with you when you're being like this"

"I'm sorry that I'm making myself unsnuggable but you're just… I don't know."

"sexy?"

"(sigh) …"

"you didn't say no… everyone thinks I'm sexy! but you but you didn't deny it so now you do so ha! and you're plenty snuggable"

"You are very difficult, snuggle buddy."

"I know I get told that all the time"

"By who?"

"Tess, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Orichimaru, Kabuto, Itachi," five minutes later… "the third hokage, that one lady at the raman shop, Haku and now you!"

Luna's mouth dropped open. "That's basically everyone we know. I'm sorry."

"I get emails from people I don't know about my difficultness too! but its okay"

"Aww. This makes you sound so much more snuggly! (fan girl squeal)"

"(Sasuke laugh) I can tell you more thing that are wrong with me would it make me more snuggly?"

"Probably. Cause then I would want to make you feel better!"

"aww your sweet in a Lunaish way… that makes you more snuggly"

"Yay!" Que more snuggling.

"when I was little my brother used to flick me in the face" Sasuke attempted to be more snuggly.

"Ow. Hm… would you be upset if I flicked you now?"

"… I guess not as long as it's not too hard"

"Ok!" Luna flicks his forehead.

Sasuke rubbed the spot she flicked with is hand. "ow" he pouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I flick you too hard?"

"its okay and no it just brought back flash backs… if you snuggle me some more it will be all better"

"Alright!" More snuggling! (P.S. Luna loves snuggling )

"yay!" (P.S. Sasuke really likes snuggling… its his new hobby)

"What's your hobby Sasuke? I mean, I know you like to go on walks… but you don't spend all day doing that do you?"

"well this may be my new hobby… and I like to pick on Naruto… and be with Tess but that's not really a hobby more of a life style. I like to eat tomatoes and play with my cat Fluffy"

"Snuggling is your new hobby? You like it that much? Wow (Luna's brain: I might have just created a monster.) And you have a cat? I didn't know that."

"yes it's addicting! oh and yes his full name is Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Kinz! I also like to play with my stuff animal mouse… he wears a pink tutu I named him Yuki!" (for fruit basket fans you should get that reference)

"Hmm… I guess that's a good reason. And that's a nice name for a cat. I once heard a clip from a movie where this guy's cat was named… uh… I think it was Mr. Bigglesworth or something. And when he gets angry people DIE! hehehe."

"… HAHAHA… Your so funny Luna" Sasuke said and snuggled her.

"Aww thanks!"

"your welcome! hmm I wonder what the definition for snuggling is?"

"give my your phone"

"okayz" Sasuke said and handed her his phone. She clinked some buttons.

"Snuggling is to embrace closely. And then something about no personal boundaries or emotional boundaries between the two who are snuggling… blah blah blah more stuff I don't care about… and that's basically it."

"hmmm…. I do feel like there is no emotional bond… bone…. I cant say it…. I'm an idiot…"

"You're not an idiot snuggle buddy! And it's boundaries. bound a re's."

"bound… darys?"

"Close enough." 

"okay! as I was saying! I feel as if there are none of those stupid words between us… emotionally that is"

"You do seem to be talking to me more then you normally do."

"that is because you are my new found snuggle buddy!"

"Yay! Hm… I wonder how long we've been snuggling"

"I dunno… but it is addicting isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm even passed the weirdness of it being with you!"

"that's good! cuz every time you feel lonely you can come over for a dose of snuggly Sasuke… best drug in the world one does of this shit and you're hooked for life!"

"Thanks! And nice metaphor Sasuke!"

"thank you! I do try… maybe I'm craaazy maybe your craaazy baby we're craaazy! PROBABLY!" Sasuke broke out into song for like the second time. (A/N sorry Crazy by Gnarls Barkley started to play when I was typing ~Tess)

"I do think you're a little crazy. But, that's just you!"

"your crazy to Luna! your Looney Luna! but that makes you just so much more snuggly! snuggle snuggly snuggle snug snuggle buggle huggle funggle"

"hehehe you know, you act like you're high. And it's hilarious!"

"I'm high alright… high on snuggle druggle!"

"Wow. You're just full of it today."

"that's what snuggling does to me it's a side affect"

"You're gonna have fun with Tess later then hehehe."

"Tess… hmm… how are we gunna explain this to them…"

"Uhhh… I didn't really think of that."

"how bout… we keep our snuggle buddy ness a secret…. okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"YAY! but I have a q for you…. hehehe that rhymed big time"

"You're so weird, and yeah?"

"how to start snuggling with Tess?"

"Hmm, well, next time you go to her place… or she comes here when she sits down, just start snuggling her! It should be pretty easy."

"easy peasey pumpkin peasey! pumpkin pie motherfucker! hahaha sorry"

"… I'm just gonna pretend you didn't call me a mofo cause that was one of the funniest things I have ever heard!" Luna laughed.

"thank drunk rock stars all over the world! I just pass their message along! Im like a priest for rock star gods!"

"Hahahahah! Yeah. Do these things just come to you? Is this how you really are? It's bugging me."

"well… yes… this is how I really am when no one is looking I am a goofy goober but people tend to piss me off so I don't like to grace them with my awesome presents"

"So I'm not one of those people who piss you off? Well… usually anyways? What about Tess?"

"I'm like this with Tess too… but when it's just us and no ones around… or in a twenty foot radius… hahaha"

"… You are an odd one."

"I have a feeling Luna Chan that you are going to be saying that a lot"

"Probably cause I am going to be saying it a lot. But I mean it in a good way."

"I know! you could probably say N-A THANG and I wouldn't do A-thang."

"Hehehe you say anything funny."

"its part of my ducky charm"

"I thought you didn't want me calling you duck anymore!"

"I prefer to be called sexy beast but that's just me"

"But I don't want to call you that."

"then I will settle for Snuggle Buddy?"

"You'll have too. But outside of this… whatever we have going on, I'm still going to call you duck."

"I'll deal"

"Good! Cause I don't think Tess and Naruto would appreciate me calling you my Snuggle Buddy in front of them… or at all really."

"that is probs a good idea good thinking Fishy" Sasuke said and yawned.

"Aww! You look like a little kitty when you yawn!"

"hahaha so am I a cat or a duck… or a cack?"

"hmm cack probably. Man… that just sounds weird. Just a lil weird."

"its sounds like crack… I swear Sakura does crack"

"She probably does. I mean… look at how skinny she is! And I guess that would make her anorexic too."

"yah probs…"

"_lets have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" _ Sasuke's phone started to go off.

"I wanna kiss you, but if I do I might miss you babe, its complicated and stupid. got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid!" Sasuke finished the Lady Gaga song. then answered the phone.

"ello babe" Sasuke said.

"_hey Sasuke… you sound like you're in a good mood… were are you?" _Tess said on the other line.

"I'm not snuggling with a fish if that's what you're implying" he said scoffing jokingly. Luna giggle a little then smacked him.

"_Huh?" _Tess asked.

"Oh nothing Tessy girl"

"why is your ring tone Love Game?" Luna whispered.

"cuz I love that love game song!" he whispered back.

"_anyway Mr. Happy-pants meet me at my house in a few I haven't seen you all day"_

"all right… is Naruto there?"

"_no he's heading home then going to Luna's…" _

"okay! I'll see you soon Tessy my tesserson" Sasuke laughed.

"_hahaha okay Sasuke" _ Tess said and hung up.

"I gotz to go Snuggle Buddy!"

"Aww ok! Guess that means I should be heading home then."

"ya but the fox one will be there soon enough and we can always snuggle another time!"

"OK! Sounds good! Yay! I'm always up for a good snuggle!"

Sasuke gave her a good snuggle then got up just walking out of the house.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"its complicated" Luna answered Tess.

We hopped you liked it! don't forget to Review! we may be making a sequel to the original Snuggle Buddy! and again this totally randomness at one AM.

"***sobs*" (Tess)**

"**what's wrong Tess?" (Luna)**

"**I couldn't find the Meowth cup…" **

**(face palm)**

"**OH… and I would like to give a big thank you to Mr. Bigglesworth! hehehehehe" (Tess)**

"**why are you thanking him?" **

"**cuz every time I say Bigglesworth you giggle like there is no tomorrow… Bigglesworth…BIGGLESWORTH!" **

**(Luna laughs so much she passes out) **

"**Hehehe Bigglesworth" Tess changes back ground of computer to say "Bigglesworth"**

**When Luna comes to…**

"**HAHAHA HAHAHAHAH… I wonder if Bigglesworth is in the dictionary… aww its not… this book smells funny"**

"**Hey Luna…Bigglesworth!"**


End file.
